


You make me unclean

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all a lie, and she is standing there In shock staring at the gun in her hand. She heard it go off but she can't remember pulling the trigger. It just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me unclean

_He is kissing her, its fast and desperate like its the last chance they will ever get. Skye closes her eyes fingers curling through his hair. This is the moment she has dreamed about since he kidnapped her from her van._

It was all a lie, and she is standing there In shock staring at the gun in her hand. She heard it go off but she can't remember pulling the trigger. It just happened. 

"You made a choice, it was either you or him." May tells her as she takes the gun from her hand. There is something close to sadness in the woman's eyes as she takes Skye's arm trying to move her away from the body on the floor. Not wanting her to see him.

It doesn't work she still sees him. He is staring up at her. Those eyes will haunt her forever. 

_"You can take the gun, but do you have what it takes to use it? " He asks her in the beginning of her training._

_She thinks about it for a moment and shakes her head. "No." She decides._

Except she does. 

 


End file.
